dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mesozoic Meltdown episode 27
The Forestfire Effect is the 27th episode of Mesozoic Meltdown, and the 76th episode of Dinosaur King. Summary In the present, giant plants and insects are attacking the city! Reese informs the Backlander about this, saying that they probably changed the past. Rex points out how they left the fire going in the Jurassic, and Ed explains how the fire could have caused a chain reaction of the disappearance of the plants, herbivorous dinosaurs, carnivorous dinosaurs, and mammals that ate dinosaur eggs would have stopped mammals from ever becoming the dominant species. Despite Reese's insistence for them to undo what they did in the past, Jonathan explains that because the Backlander's time systems are offline, they can't choose any specific destination at all. Reese tries to send the original files, but plants break into the D-Lab and cut off the communication. Luckily, the transmission was secure enough for Jonathan to lock onto it and go to present day. Upon arrival, however, the Backlander is trapped in place by a swarm of giant insects. The D-Team and Alpha Gang teleport down to the surface to carry on on foot, but are attacked by giant bugs! Chomp fights off the one attacking the D-Team. When the D-Team arrives at D-Lab, they are attacked by plants, but Max escapes to the basement and has Chomp vaporize the plant's main root with Lightning Strike, freeing everyone in the D-Lab. After Jonathan zaps the bug surrounding the Backlander, he and Reese manage to repair the ship's time systems, restoring it to full working order, while the Alpha Gang, having forgot their Alpha Scanners, is saved from the giant insect chasing them by Helga. Returning to the Jurassic (now with Rod and Laura aboard), the Backlander sees their previous selves leaving, followed by the Space Pirates, and puts out the fire. In the present, the giant plants and insects disappear. When they try going after the Space Pirates, the Pterosaur is too saddened at the Space Pirates possessing 6 of the 7 Cosmos Stones to point the way to the last one. Luckily, Rex uses his TPS to find their parents' location, and follow them to the Stone Age, where the Space Pirates' dinos are attacking a village to get to a volcano. When the D-Team calls out their own dinos to battle, Spectre becomes angered, and so decides to go down and battle them with Brontikens at full size! Battles D-Team vs. Spectral Space Pirates The D-Team summons Chomp, Ace, and Paris, to fight the Space Pirates, applying Element Boosters. Ace attacks Gigas with Ultimate Wind, but it is countered with Spectral Lancer, and Ace collapses after the collision. Armatus uses Spectral Stinger against Chomp, but he dodges the attack, but the Stingers cause the volcanic rocks they hit to release steam. Maximus then uses Spectral Punisher against Paris, who runs just ahead of the beam, which causes the volcanic rock it hits to also release steam. Frustrated at the stalemate in the battle, Spectre decides to join the fight and summons Brontikens! To be continued... Quotes (the Alpha Gang is being chased by a giant insect) -Dr. Z: "What! What do you mean no one brought their Alpha Scanner down here with them!?" -Ursula: "I thought Zander did!" -Ed: "Me too!" -Zander: "Same with me! Oh, wait, I'm Zander. That's not good." New Cards *Spectral Armor Apatosaurus dinosaur card Trivia *Despite the term "forest fire" normally being spelt as two words, this episode's title screen clearly displays it as only one word for an unknown reason. *The episode's title (and spelling) could be a reference to "The Butterfly Effect", a description of the theory that minute changes could have enormous ramifications later on or far away, particularly where time travel is involved. *Ed's explanation of the result of the fire is flawed. The Jurassic was known for periodic enormous firestorms, so a small blaze couldn't affect history any more than they would. Also, a single fire could never have spread across the entire world to do damage on the scale required, especially if the continents had separated by then. Finally, early mammals didn't in fact base their diet off of dinosaur eggs; they ate various combinations of fruits, leaves, nuts, berries, insects, and other things, and this diverse diet is likely what helped them survive the end-Cretaceous extinction. (At least it's more well-thought out and more well-explained than Ed's other ideas.) *In the shot where Sheer tells the dinosaurs to make a path through the cavemen, her nails are extremely long, but when they were last (and later) seen they were short. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime